1. Technical Field
Example embodiments of the present invention relate to a backlight assembly and a display device having the backlight assembly. More particularly, example embodiments of the present invention relate to a backlight assembly including light-emitting diodes (LEDs) serving as a light source, and a display device having the backlight assembly.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) device typically includes an LCD panel displaying an image by using the optical transmissivity of liquid crystal molecules and a backlight assembly disposed behind the LCD panel to provide light to the LCD panel.
A backlight assembly that has been recently developed includes a light-generating board including light-emitting diodes (LEDs) enhancing, for example, color reproducibility, and contrast ratio, a receiving container receiving the light-generating board, and a light source driving board controlling the light-generating board. The light-generating board and the light source driving board may be electrically connected to each other through wires.
Since the light-generating board includes many LEDs, many wires are also required. Thus, when many wires are included in the backlight assembly, it may be difficult for workers to electrically connect the light-generating board and the light source driving board to each other through the wires, and the wires may be disconnected during a manufacturing process or while transporting the backlight assembly. As a result, establishing electrical connections between the light-generating board and the light source driving board through the wires may reduce manufacturing efficiency and generate disconnection defects of the wires.